


I'll be your Dream.

by Kaiirichi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiirichi/pseuds/Kaiirichi
Summary: He yawned as his eyes are slowly getting tired. He was about to go to his own room before he heard sniffles and sobs.Dream froze when he heard that. He slowly looked back at Fundy's room which the door was closed and stayed quiet.A couple of seconds later he could hear the sniffles and sobs once more. Being the worried boyfriend he is, he quickly opened the door silently. Fundy was in the corner of his bed, hugging himself while his head was covered by his knees."Fundy?.."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	I'll be your Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Roommates AU
> 
> Hello hello Kaii here. Yes I love this ship- it's just cute honestly. Since I am very unmotivated. I decided to do one of those OTP prompt generator things and let me tell you those gave me a lot of Ideas. So basically the prompt is :
> 
> Person A can tell that Person B is having a nightmare because they’re making weird noises/motions in their sleep so Person A checks on them

Dream sighed as he slowly opened the door to his apartment. He walked in, the lights were off. He closed the door silently earning a _click._ He looked around, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

He walked up towards a slightly open door, he opened it more to see a certain orange-haired with white highlights. Dream smiled under his mask.

He was glad to see his boyfriend, Fundy, asleep. The other had a hard time sleeping for a while. He would usually stay up and do his assignments or usually code something to keep him awake.

It made Dream worried for him every time he does that. He tried telling him to go to sleep but Fundy would always just say ' _Dream the assignment is due tomorrow, I gotta finish it.' 'Just a little more coding then I'll go to sleep!"._

The rare times are when Fundy sleeps before midnight. Oh, talking about midnight. He glanced at the clock in Fundy's room. _Shoot, it's already 2 am._ He promised George and Sapnap that he would meet the two tomorrow at 8.

He looked back at the sleep in Fundy, smiling once again before closing the door. He yawned as his eyes are slowly getting tired. He was about to go to his room before he heard sniffles and sobs.

Dream froze when he heard that. He slowly looked back at Fundy's room which the door was closed and stayed quiet.

A couple of seconds later he could hear the sniffles and sobs once more. Being the worried boyfriend he is, he quickly opened the door silently. Fundy was in the corner of his bed, hugging himself while his head was covered by his knees.

"Fundy?.."

Dream asked, worried could be heard from his tone of voice. His voice was a bit raspy but for Fundy it was like the chains that were wrapped up to him broke free whenever he heard that voice.

Fundy's head shot up and looked at Dream, shivering a bit. Dream examined the others face for a moment. His eyes were red and his lips were trembling. His cheeks were flush also he saw a couple of tears rolling down his face.

Dream's eyebrows furrowed under his mask when he saw how vulnerable Fundy was. He slowly stepped inside the others room and made his way to his bed.

"O-Oh Hey Babe!— Did you finish your project yet with Ant—"

Fundy was quickly interrupted by Dream and he was glad the other did so. He cursed himself for stuttering in front of his partner.

"Fundy, why are you crying?"

Dream sat on the edge of the others bed and looked up at him, lifting his arms to wipe Fundy's tears away that were rolling down his eyes.

"Crying?— Oh, pft. My eyes are just r-really really sweaty Dream."

Fundy said jokingly as he choked out a sob. He glanced up at Dream's mask. He could already feel that Dream was frowning while staring at him. He looked down to avoid Dream's face right now.

"Fundy...Seriously, what's wrong?"

Dream asked once more as his other hand moved to cupped Fundy's cheeks, making the other look up at him. Dream now can see Fundy's face better. The lights were off but it wasn't that difficult to look at his lover's face.

Fundy stayed quiet. He only admired his boyfriend in front of him. Even though he couldn't see his face, the mask was quite cute.

"Fundy."

Dream called. Fundy finally snapped out of his thoughts and chuckled nervously.

"Okay, okay." Fundy sighed, he lifted his hands and placed them on his lover's hands which were cupping his cheeks. He looked down, showing a sad yet beautiful smile.

"Can I..Can I hug you?.."

Fundy muttered out. Dream only nodded before yelping as Fundy tackled the other in a hug. Fundy was sitting on his lap while his arms wrapped around the other's neck, hiding his face on Dream's shoulder.

Dream slowly hugged Fundy back, one of his hands on the others back while the other was patting his head.

"Alright. You usually don't do this. Tell me what's on your mind right now."

Fundy shakily sighed. He was happy that Dream cared. But he was also afraid that Dream cared. He was kinda offended when Dream said that he usually doesn't do this. Of course, he hugs his boyfriend!

Fundy pushed that silly thought away as he focused on Dream again. He opened his mouth and answered.

"Nightmare.."

Dream frowned more at this. He was angry that his lover has to go through this, but right now his anger was replaced with worried.

Dream slowly pushed Fundy back so he could see his face. Once he did, Dream smiled softly under his mask and tilted his head.

Fundy already getting the message nodded and opened his mouth again.

"It..it was about my mom...I just, really miss her. I wish she was still here with me..alive and well."

Fundy chuckled sadly. He was trying to make himself smile but his body refused to work with him and instead show a broken smile.

Dream could hear his heart shattering into pieces when he saw Fundy's smile. He cupped the other's cheeks once more while his other hand opened his mask and set it on the bed.

Fundy's eyes widened when he did that. Dream usually don't open his mask, even when he's asleep! Fundy has seen the others face, once or twice but that was all just because of an accident.

Amber eyes locked on to Emerald ones. The amber eyes were filled with tears while the Emerald one was filled with concern and worried.

Dream leaned on to Fundy's forehead, their nose brushing a little. Everything was silent. The two were just staring at each other.

Fundy's eyes started to water up more while his lips started trembling once again. Seeing Dream's face only made him wanted to just let his emotions out.

"Shh..it's okay, you can let it all out. No one will see...I'm here,"

Dream said as he caressed Fundy's cheek in a caring way. Fundy choked out a sob. He closed his eyes and started sobbing, letting out all of his bottled up emotions.

Dream moved back a bit before embracing Fundy once more, saying sweet and comforting words to his beloved. Fundy hearing those words only made him sob louder.

──────⊱⁜⊰──────

After awhile of tears and comforting. Fundy finally stopped sobbing, clinging on to Dream's hoodie tiredly. Dream noticed this and layed Fundy down on to the bed.

He was about to get up from the bed before Fundy grabbed his hand and tugged it a bit.

"Yeah, Funds?"

Dream looked back at Fundy. Fundy only stared at him. Dream sighed and smiled, nodding. He slowly lay down beside Fundy and hugged him.

Fundy hugged back, his eyes slowly closing in tiredness. Dream smelled the other's hair which was the smell of the woods. It made Dream sleepy. He kissed his lover's forehead before drifting off to sleep as well.

"I love you.."

He said.

And Fundy replied.

"I love you too. Now go to sleep, you promised George and Sapnap you'd meet them tomorrow."

Dream wheezed. How the hell did Fundy know about this? I guess that's why he was lucky to be with him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how's my first time writing in here? I'm still new to these things but I'm trying my hardest for you guys! If you enjoy then I'm very vEry happy. Thank you for reading and have a nice day!
> 
> (Also I might be writing OTP prompts from now on because I am still unmotivated couGh-)


End file.
